


24 Floors

by laffytaffylafayette



Series: American Candy (The Maine - Hetalia) [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Wattpad, contemplating, depression and/or suicide warning?, nothing happens though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laffytaffylafayette/pseuds/laffytaffylafayette
Summary: Loosely inspired by the song 24 Floors by The Maine





	24 Floors

America has a pretty high suicide rate. No, it was not in the top, but it was pretty close.

Nations represent their people. Yes, America was definitely a happy person, but there are some days in which it seems like he has never felt positive in his life.

Today was one of those days. It was probably one of his worse days, too.

Currently, he was standing at the top of some random and obscure building. It was somehow calming to be standing in the open air; to not be touching the ground. Maybe it was the fact that one wrong step and you could be dead. Or maybe it was the feeling of the wind billowing around you, and the thrill of looking down at the world below.

You could feel powerful, yet helpless at the same time.

Was America depressed? At one point in his life? Yes, probably. Now? No, although like said before, there are days in which he'd just like to end everything.

Looking down at the city street below him, America felt a sense of desire and longing for something unknown. Was it for this mood to lift? Was it for someone to talk to when he felt like this? Who knows.

It was obvious America did have friends, as well as enemies, but the friends are more important. One specific friend would know what to say here.

Japan.

Japan. America could rely on Japan for anything, as it seemed. He would know what to say to get America away from the edge and to stop fantasising about how it would feel to just jump...

How would it feel? Would time slow down as you had those second doubts that were just too late? Would it speed up as the ground came up to meet you? Or would it be nothing, as if as soon as you left the edge of the buildings everything just fell away? Would your head be screaming that this is a mistake? Or would it be blissfully calm?

Would Japan be able to answer these questions? Sometimes, America felt as though Japan could answer anything. Without much thought, it did seem that Japan would probably be able to answer the questions, but when pondered, no. Japan was just like any other nation.

The sound of a blaring vehicle below brought America back to his senses.

America stepped away from the edge.

He wondered what it would feel like to be falling.

Falling....

Falling...

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took forever. I had to get help from a few friends for this. Also, ignore the fact that this is so short. I have no real excuse besides that writing this was really hard for me.
> 
> (This is so messy. Also unedited. I will go back and fix stuff eventually.)


End file.
